Sisterly Bonding
by xRabbitx
Summary: Fem-America X Fem-Canada.


FemAmerica X FemCanada. America is Ally, Canada is Matilda.

* * *

'_Well it's not that strange. We are teenagers and we do have... needs. But I'm really starting to wish I had remembered to knock.'_ Matilda stood in her sister's doorway staring, wide eyed. Her hand was gripping the doorknob tight. She had come in to ask Ally a question, but instead found this. Ally was breathing hard, her full chest rising and falling with each breath. The fingers of her left hand were under her shirt playing with a hard pink nub. While her right hand was only just slipping out of her pants. Matilda didn't need much of her imagination to grasp what her sister had just been doing. Ally opened her eyes and spotted her twin in the doorway. "Matilda! What..? Why didn't you knock!" A blush spread over both girls. When she could finally talk Mat's voice was a high pitched squeak

"I'm sorry I didn't know." It wasn't her fault Ally wasn't a screamer.

"Um Mattie, you won't say anything about this to anyone else will you?" Matilda shook her head furiously blushing at the thought of a conversation like that. Both girls heard the front door slam.

"Papa's home!" Matilda exclaimed, grateful for a reason to leave Ally's room.

oOoOoO

A week went by and the twins barely spoke to each other. Matilda was far too embarrassed to start up a conversation. Ally however was over the embarrassment and starting to get annoyed. Their fathers picked up on that and just thought of it as a silly argument the girls had. "I know." Francis sat up right in bed the light of an idea shining in his eyes. Arthur grumbled beside him, annoyed at being woken up.

"What do you know?" The sour Britt asked his suddenly energetic lover.

"We should go out one night and leave the girls home alone. That will force them to talk to one another. Just like when they fought as children." Arthur contemplated that. He thought about how when their daughters were little, all they had to do was leave them playing alone together and they would make up. "Fine. But no French restaurants." Francis pouted.

oOoOoO

"Bye! Have fun!" Matilda shut the door after her parents and listened to them drive off. Before long she was sitting on the lounge watching hockey. She jumped up and whooped when her team scored. She was so into the match that she didn't notice ally sneak in and sit beside her. "Yes!" She cried as her team scored, winning them the game. "Congrats." Ally's voice shocked her and she had a mini heart attack.

"Fuck, Ally don't sneak up on me like that!" while Matilda was trying to get her breathing back to normal, Ally was looking her sister over.

"You're cute when you're out of breath." Ally told her. Matilda got a quick flash back of her sister lying on her bed out of breath and sweaty. Her cheeks flushed. Ally could already tell what her twin was thinking. "Oh come on! Mattie you can't tell me you've never been the cause of your own orgasm before!" She threw her hands up in frustration. Matilda's blush darkened.

"Well, actually." She looked down at her hands.

"No way! Never?" Ally could hardly believe it.

"Well I've tried but...never really... got there" Matilda inwardly scolded herself for telling Ally that. She felt like she wanted to crawl beneath the earth and never emerge again.

"Well that's just pathetic! So you've never, ever felt that?" Matilda glared at her sister.

"Well it's not like there's people lining up round the block to fuck me is there?" Tears started to well up in her violet eyes. Ally felt a painful tug at her heart. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her sister. "I've got an idea." Ally announced. Matilda half froze. Those four words always meant trouble when they came from Ally's lips. But she decided to give her twin the benefit of the doubt.

"What?" she asked with innocence that made Ally want to cry too.

"Trust me. Now turn." Ally moved them around so that they sat with Matilda leaning back on Ally. She could feel her twins full breasts pushed up against her back. And Ally's thighs on either side of her hips. She could see were this was going and wasn't sure if she wanted it to happen. "Relax, ok?" Ally whispered in her ear. Matilda only squeaked when she felt hands at the front of her jeans. She closed her eyes and shuddered when the zipper was slowly pulled down. Before she could change her mind, her jeans were gone and Ally's lips were on her neck, slowly sucking and kissing as much skin as possible. Ally's hand slipped into her twins underwear and she was very pleased to find her so wet. She started stroking her and Matilda let out a soft moan. Ally looked at her sister's flushed face and felt herself getting wet too. The hand that wasn't stroking her sister's clit slowly pulled at her shirt. "Off." She demanded and Matilda helped her remove it. Next was the bra. That pesky article of clothing that had always hid her sister's perfect breasts from her. Once that was gone Ally's left hand massaged the freed left breast of her twin.

Ally started to increase the pace as she rubbed her sister. Matilda's breathing also picked up and she was amazed at how skilled her sister was and her hips started rocking on their own. "Imagine the hottest person you know sitting naked in the sexiest pose you can think of." Ally whispered. Matilda thought of Gilbert. She also started to imagine it was his hands touching her. Soon Ally's pace was furious and Matilda was squirming with pleasure she had never felt before. So much pleasure building up in her abdomen. It wasn't long before She curled her toes and arched her back. Ally soon discovered that unlike her, Mattie was a screamer. Her juices spilled out over the leather lounge as she rode out her first orgasm. Ally felt she was about to have one of her own by just listening to her sister scream. She squeezed her sister's breast harder.

When she was done Ally removed her hand from her sister's underwear and hugged her tight. "Thank you Ally." Matilda whispered breathlessly.

"Now it's your turn to repay the favour." Matilda looked wide eyed at her sister. Ally's grin grew. "Only since you're so bad with your hands, you'll have to use your mouth." Matilda tried to form an argument in her head but she was too mortified. Ally cracked up laughing. "You should see your face! Na, I've got Ivan for that." Deep down the twins really did want to sleep with each other, but that would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Well that was my first girl on girl. I hope it didn't suck too much, but that might be because I'm not really into girls. Maybe thats why I put Gil and Ivan in?. Anyway thanks for reading. If you spotted any problems let me know.


End file.
